


Frogs and Fish

by owlpockets



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is upset that there are no more kaiju and procures an exotic pet from Japan to fill the gap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frogs and Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompt from jarvi - Japanese giant salamander. These things are [ridiculous](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_giant_salamander).

Hermann was not sure if this new development was better or worse than Newt’s obsession with kaiju. Perhaps it was more of a lateral move, a change in scale. Whatever the reason, it caused Hermann to eyeball the creature with mistrust over the top of his glasses from across the table.

“Where is the face?” Hermann asked after a long silence.

“Under…neath? Maybe?” Newt was holding a flashlight and looking all over what appeared to be the head.

Mako sighed and rolled her eyes. Hermann could understand the sentiment. “Face is here,” she said, circling her finger around an area on the head. “It’s very small.”

“Ooooh.” Newt zeroed in where Mako had pointed, and shoved a piece of lettuce near it. Nothing happened. “I guess he’s not hungry.”

“She,” Mako replied, a slightly feral smile spreading across her face. “And they like to eat frogs and fish, not lettuce.”


End file.
